callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Warsaw Railyard
Railyard is the 21st Call of Duty level. The following sections are a walkthrough. Getting Started You'll spawn in a small room with four large medikits to your right and a path outside in front of you. Grab the medikits and go outside. As soon as you get outside, take out your rifle, crouch, and turn right. There are three troops hiding and near the crates to the far right. At least one of them has an MP44, so get rid of them as quickly as you can. At least one likes to hide behind a crate, and pops up occasionally, so you might have to wait. When all of the troops on the right are down, go prone, look at the small area between the boxcars and the ground, and snipe the troops that you can see from where you are. When you don't see anymore, go to the left and keep your sniper rifle out in case you see any other troops. Get past the boxcars and get to the station at the opposite end of the field. There may be troops hiding behind the boxes, so take them out. Go right, and you'll see a raised area with a MG42 and sandbags on it. Grab your SMG and take out the gunner. Right after, some troops will come from the front. Take them out with your SMG, grab the two medium medikits near the stairs, and go forward then right. There are more troops, so mow them down with your SMG. This time, go back to the area with the MG42. The path in front of you isn't the best way to approach the next area, despite how tempting it looks. When you're back in the MG42 area, go into the ruined building. and get to the end of the building. The cracks at the wall will reveal another area. You would've gone here if you took the path I told you not to take. The enemies will notice you soon, so try to get one or two kills, then duck and pop back up. This throws off their firing and allows you to get a surprise shot in. When the field has few enemies, jump into it (The hangar to the left has a respawner just before the door, and it'll shut off when you get on the field). The field has a Panzerfaust box on the left sandbag formation and an MG42 on the right. Keep the box in mind, because you're going to need it very soon. Crouch and get near the hangar until you see two troops on a tank. Kill the guy on the side, then fire at the sticking out from the cockpit. When you hit him, the tank will begin to move and will stop at the entrance to the hangar. When he begins to move, grab a rocket and stay on the left wall just outside the hanger until he stops. When he does, take a few steps back, then fire the rocket at his side. The tank will be destroyed, and you can pick up the weapon you dropped. There's a small crack between the wall and the tank at the entrance on the other side, so find and get near the crack, but don't go through! Image:railspawn.png|Spawn Image:railrightguys.png|The guys near the boxes Image:railstation.png|The opposite end of the station Image:railmgnest.png|The MG nest Image:railmedikits.png|Medikits near the MG nest Image:railalley.png|Take out the guys here, but don't go through this route Image:railsniping.png|Instead, snipe here until you have a chance to run through Image:railtankdudes.png|The tank Image:railtankout.png|Fire a rocket at the side of the tank to destroy it The Hangar There are a TON of enemies in the hangar, and they will destroy you unless you snipe them one-by-one. Make sure be at least crouched at all times, and try to lean form the left wall if you can. Don't throw grenades at them; they tend to lump into large clusters naturally, allowing you to take out two in one hit. Some may try to hide behind tanks and/or go prone, but none of that should stop you. When you think you've cleared the area out, stand up, go inside, take a left and weave through the tanks just to be sure that everybody is dead. When you know they are go near the end of the hangar and look right. You'll find a doorway that leads to another room. This room has two troops in it, with one behind a desk, so throw a grenade near the desk guy in order to kill and/or scatter both of them, then finish off who's left. Go inside the room they were in, and you'll find two large medikits in a corner and a medium medikit on a table. Grab whatever you need, then go up and go right into a hall that leads outside. Image:railhangar.png|This is why you don't want to rush into the hangar Image:railsnipehere.png|Snipe here Image:railroomguys.png|The guys in the right room Image:railroomhealth.png|The medikits in the room Near the Exit Get into the hall, but do not go outside! There's a troop just to the right of the entrance to the outside are, so toss a grenade so that is bounces off the nearby sandbags and gets near him. Hopefully, the grenade will kill him. Lean left near the doorway to make sure that it did. If not, finish him off with the SMG. You're still not safe! Go outside, and two troops will try to approach you from the right. When you see them, go back and use the grenade trick to get them. When they're dead, go out and snipe everybody that you see. When the field appears to be clear, run out near to the truck you see at the far right. Troops will respawn from the warehouse entrance, but only one or two come out at a time, so let your allies near the truck deal with them. The exit is at the truck. Image:railoutside1.png|Don't run outside ASAP, or you'll get butchered Image:railexit.png|Exit Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MXXQ_Dio9Xw&feature=PlayList&p=26F63F2CBE593B8D&index=24 Category:Call of Duty Single Player Levels